TFA: Selfish
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: Continuation from Regretfuldragon's ficlet on DeviantArt. Mix between Fragile Regretfuldragon and Bee and Wolf. Echo C Regretfuldragon. Please R&R! :D CONTAINS SLASH! Prowl/Bee. Don't like? Don't read. ONE-SHOT


Plain and simple, Bumblebee was pissed off. Yes Okay, he shouldn't have ranted at Prowl when he was trying to mediate, mistake admitted. But did that give him the right to shout at him and accuse him of not giving him any peace. One minute they weren't spending enough time together and now Prowl was getting enough peace. Would he ever get it right in his bond mate's mind? _No, apparently slagging not_! He thought angrily, skidding around another corner. He didn't know why he'd come to the city. It was to busy, to noisy for his audio's now. And the traffic was just making him angrier. Transforming into his bot mode in the middle of the road, he ignited the boosters in his pedes and took off. Now this is more like it, he thought as he passed through the clouds. Up here it was strangely calm, silent, almost. He could still hear the honking of horns from below. And the sound was to quiet it was quite irritating, but he didn't dare turn his audio's down. He might not be in the greatest of moods but he still had his duty as their protector. And anyone might use it as an opportunity to attack. So Bumblebee listened, trying to calm himself down. Normally Bumblebee wouldn't just walk away from a fight. Had he been with his pack having that kind of fight, he'd have given the other wolf a few scars to remember him by. But he wasn't and he knew he'd never forgive himself if he let himself hurt Prowl. Using his boosters to make it look like he was sitting on a cloud, he stared up at the stars, now visible as the sun set. It was a beautiful sight. He'd never seen them so close before. It relaxed him. But he could hardly relax when he could still hear his bond mate's accusations ringing in his audios. Was he selfish? Yes he was, very selfish. He remembered what Jazz had said to him two years ago.

"_Don't you think it's a bit selfish of you to put them all in danger so you can stay with them_?"

Yes it was very selfish of him, and he hated himself bitterly for it. But he couldn't leave now. Echo needed him. Maybe when she was old enough? But would it be too late by then? Was it to late now? You're going to the Pit anyway, he thought, your part decepticon, your very birth is forbidden, let alone your existence. Why not do the whole thing thoroughly?

Because he knew, even in the Pit, he could never live (or die) with the knowledge he'd hurt them, any of them.

Sighing, he peered down over the cloud, using his sharp sight to check nothing was happening around the base. He froze. Prowl was outside the base, and he could feel the pull on his spark, telling him Prowl was looking for him. But that's not what made him freeze. Just behind the first row of trees, was Megatron, waiting to strike like a cobra.

"PROWL!" he yelled as he dived down back to Earth.

_8888_

Prowl smiled as Echo drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight sweetspark," he whispered, kissing his daughter on the helm before walking out of the room. _That Echo sorted_, he thought, _now to fix things with Bumblebee_. Truth be told he was starting to feel guilty about what he'd said, and he just wanted to be with his bond mate, to apologize and make up for all the time together they'd lost. He scanned the signatures present on the base, not finding Bumblebee's among them. Walking out of the base, he leaned against the wall, probing their bond to see if he could get Bumblebee to come home. But no matter how much his spark called to it's other; he saw no sign of Bumblebee heading home. Prowl sighed again and crossed his arms, deciding to wait it out for a while. Why did his bond mate have to be so stubborn? But even now, he knew he would have Bumblebee, his Bumblebee no other way. That was part of him, and no matter how much he fragged him off sometimes, he loved everything about him, stubbornness included.

"PROWL!" he heard some bot shout, and he didn't need their bond to know it was Bumblebee. _At last_, he thought straightening up, watching as his bond mate flew down to him. But something was wrong, there was too much fear in those optics, the speed was to fast. Prowl turned when he saw an ominous purple glow from behind the trees. Prowl froze in horror. _Oh no_…_he was scrap metal_…

"NO!" Bumblebee yelled and he felt himself be pushed away from the blast, just as he heard the sound of a fusion cannon firing. Prowl didn't online his optics until he heard the giant footsteps walk away, followed by a clang and he felt something land beside him. Megatron was gone; satisfied he'd managed to destroy something. Killing those smaller than him always made him feel more powerful. Prowl turned, expecting to see his bond mate standing there, his optics angry, ready to give him a lecture about being more careful. But he wasn't there. _What in Primus_…? _Wait_, _that clang_…_Bee doesn't land that hard_…Prowl looked down and what he saw almost broke his spark.

"No…" he breathed. Bumblebee was lying on the ground, paint burnt off so he was grey, optics off, only the feeling of his spark through their bond reassuring him his mate was online. But what alarmed him the most the open wound on the side of his chassis. It was clearly a serious injury. Acting on instinct, he scooped him quickly into his arms and ran to the med bay, pinging Ratchet's comm to let him know he was coming. As he ran Bumblebee's optics flickered online.

"P…Prowl?" he rasped.

"Bee!" Prowl yelled stopping, "Thank Primus. It's Okay, I'm taking you to Ratchet, he'll fix you."

"Shhhh," Bee said softly, "It's Okay Prowl, I'll be fine, stop panicking." Bumblebee sent reassuring pulses across their bond, relaxing Prowl a little. But all feelings of panic quickly surfaced again when Bumblebee arced in pain in his grip, his optics offlining as he concentrated on not screaming. Prowl found his legs again and hurried to the med bay, rushing in.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded when he saw Bumblebee, quickly taking him from Prowl and laying him on the berth.

"Megatron, he pushed me out of the way of the blast," Prowl explained in a rush, "Please, you have to help him."

"Of course I'll slagging help him," Ratchet growled, hooking Bumblebee up to some machines, "Now, you out, I need space to work."

_8888_

Prowl sat up on his berth. He couldn't sleep, not without knowing Bumblebee was Okay. _But what if he wasn't Okay_, a voice said in his mind, _what if that argument was the last thing you'll ever say to him_? Prowl shivered, and not just from he cold. The berth felt cold whenever Bumblebee wasn't in it with him, his sun like heat warming Prowl on the coldest of nights. _He has to be Okay though_, Prowl thought, _I can still feel him across the bond, he's still here, I'd know if something had happened_. Prowl shivered again, his gaze never leaving the door, waiting for his bondmate, or Ratchet, to come through it, refusing to let himself even think that Bumblebee was...that bad. He had a sparkling to take care of, Bee wouldn't let anything happen to him with Echo around now…would he?

"You know, you worry too much," Bumblebee said and Prowl jumped. How in Primus had he got in and sat down next to him without him noticing. Bumblebee smiled, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"You nearly gave me a spark attack!" Prowl huffed, "Twice." Then Prowl flung his arms around the smaller bot, "Don't you ever do that to me again! What were you thinking?"

"Primus your freezing!" Bumblebee exclaimed, wrapping him arms around the ninja-bot, "Seriously, didn't you think to put a tarp around yourself?"

"I don't need a tarp most of the time, I have my own sun to keep me warm," he said with a half smile that Bumblebee returned, before he pulled away from his bond mate to inspect the damage. To his surprise he looked just as he had not half a cycle ago, before he'd token the hit. The only change was a scar across his side.

"How…" Prowl stammered, "But you…" Bumblebee rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"You keep forgetting," Bumblebee said, "Cyber wolf, we happen to heal very quickly." Bumblebee looked down at the scar on his side, "That'll be gone by dawn."

"But you had a hole in the side of you chassis!" Prowl exclaimed, "How do you heal from that in half a cycle? That should have token weeks to heal." Bumblebee shrugged, with his usual cheeky grin.

"I guess I'm just that awesome," he said cheekily before his tone turned serious again, "That's why I took the hit. I'll take half a cycle of pain any day if it stops you getting hurt."

"You knew you'd be Okay?" Prowl stammered, "Would you if you didn't?"

"Of course," Bumblebee said without hesitation and Prowl's expression soured, "Not that you wanted to hear that I take it."

"No I didn't," Prowl said, crossing his arms, "You can't take stupid risks for me Bumblebee. It's ridiculous."

"Oh says Mr. I don't take any risk when I share my berth with a Cyber Wolf every night," Bumblebee said rolling his optics, "It's downright selfish of me to stay here. If I had a scrap of honour I would have left the second I found out, but I didn't. The least I can do is use what I have to help you." Prowl flinched. Surely Bee couldn't have got that from their fight? He prayed to primus he hadn't, he felt guilty enough as it was.

"I don't think your selfish Bee," Prowl said, taking Bee's helm in his servos, "No matter what I said before, I know your not."

"But I do," Bumblebee said softly, "I don't hold what you said against you Prowl. I still love you no matter what."

"And I don't hold what you said against you either," Prowl said, "I love you too. More than I can say." With that, Prowl brought their lips together, enjoying that small tender, loving contact with his bondmate. Bumblebee drew away, smiling, before he pushed Prowl down onto the berth, lying over the top of him.

"I love you Prowl," Bumblebee purred, his voice warming Prowl's spark.

"Always," Prowl said softly, smiling as he pulled his little bot down for another kiss.


End file.
